


you read my mind

by mikasasha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Goddammit, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, and its short too, boners in class, but they do some things to, hi my name is kuma and im a huge fucking disappointment, i made an ao3 JUST so i could post this story and its not even detailed goddammit kuma, kinda sex but not REALLY sex, like theres some mentions, mentions of anal sex, mentions of rimming, okay thats it thats the only thing thats somewhat detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasha/pseuds/mikasasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco how dare you think like that in class you filthy animal</p>
            </blockquote>





	you read my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i don t ccare that this is probably poorly written this au killed m e and i needed it done immediately after i read it

 Shit, Annie's taking a lot of notes in the seat next to Marco's. Marco should really pay attention. Mr. Smith is probably talking about something important- finals are coming up, and calculus is fucking hard. Like- super fucking hard. Just like Marco is.

 A fatal error on Marco's part. You cannot- under any circumstance- get a boner in class. It's difficult to get it to go away, it's difficult to hide it, and if you fail in either of those tasks before the bell rings or someone notices; well, you're that one guy. Marco doesn't want to be that one guy. No one wants to be that one guy. (Currently, that one guy is Connie, who had the misfortune of Miss Blouse's ass to be dangerously close to his face while she bent over to help Mikasa sitting at the table next to his. Miss Blouse was NOT happy, and to say Mikasa wasn't happy as well was the biggest understatement in history.)

 But what the hell is a guy supposed to do when your- hot as the fucking sun- best friend decides his skinniest skinny jeans and tightest shirt is a fantastic combination to wear? It's not like Marco's _completely drooling at the sight of every curve and muscle of Jean's perfect, beautiful body_  or anything. Of _course_  not. Why on earth would the gay kid of the class almost pass out at the sight of someone so attractive?

 He wants to pay attention to the lesson, of course he does. It's probably really important, as stated before. But eye-fucking his only real friend seems like a much better and more entertaining option.

 Detailed imagery flashed through his head- and he could practically feel it. In Marco's apartment- he had his own, all alone, for he preferred it to the dorms- they would be standing in the kitchen. They were originally going to study, then Jean would say he got hungry, they went to the kitchen, and Jean somehow grew a pair to do... this.

 Jean's probably chapped lips just brushing against Marco's own, whispering lewd things that would only go straight to his groin. Jean wouldn't quite press their mouths fully together- just speaking dirty while touching him so wonderfully. Down his sides, on his back, along his jaw, over his ass, ghosting over the bulge that would no doubt be growing rapidly in his pants.

 Marco's eyes would be lidded, and Jean's wouldn't- just to queue Marco's reactions to his touches in all of the places that feel nice and reactions to his wonderfully detailed sex talk against Marco's smooth lips.

 Embarrassingly, Marco would most definitely moan when Jean's hand brushed an especially nice feeling place while his lips uttered some of the must beautiful, unspeakable words. Jean would only be egged on by Marco's sounds, by his begging for him to _just stop being a fucking tease_.

 After not a very long while, Marco would certainly crack Jean's self control, and Jean would all but smash his lips against the other's into a messy, uncoordinated kiss- if it could be called that. It would be awful, horribly awful, since neither of them have kissed anyone before. But they just wouldn't find it in themselves to care, and their hands would be carelessly roaming the other's body.

 And of course Marco would be afraid to go farther. Would Jean even want to go farther? Would he only want to kiss? What would Marco even do if he took off Jean's incredibly tight shirt- that rolled up to his elbows revealing skinny, tattooed forearms with a couple rubber bracelets which looked near orgasmic on Jean? Would Jean take off Marco's shirt, too? Would Jean even want his shirt gone? What about after that? Would Marco unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants? Or would Jean stop it at shirts?

 Jean would sense Marco's nervousness, and pull away from their kiss to tell him to stop worrying as he tugged the bottom of Marco's sweater up and over his head, putting his lips back on Marco's the instant it was gone.

 Marco never wears shirts under his big sweaters. Whenever he wears a sweater, he isn't going to take it off, so what's the point? And he would be so, so glad that he doesn't wear shirts under his sweaters when he felt Jean's hands snake up his freckled torso from his hipbones, just to feel Jean's thumbs roll over his nipples. Why, oh why, would his breath have to hitch at that? That's for girls- guys aren't supposed to get turned on by their nipples being played with. Yet, here in Marco's imagination, there he is. Getting turned on by just that.

 Jean would only smirk upon feeling the change in Marco's breath against his lips, the smug bastard. And he would repeat the action, only harder, which would no doubt make Marco gasp just slightly. And he would repeat this a few times, getting gasps that would slowly be getting louder that he just ached to hear. He would remove his lips to latch them onto Marco's jaw, leaving gentle kisses along it as he jerked his thumbs around on those two, stupid buds on Marco's chest. And Jean would press the kisses more south, going down to Marco's Adam's apple, which would bob up and down after that, his breath betraying him and giving away another sign of pleasure. And then the kisses would move to his collarbone, then up to his jugular, where the kisses would turn to licks, then bites, then sucks, and they both would know that it would leave marks but they just wouldn't give a shit.

 After a bit, still with his mouth on Marco's neck, Jean would slither his hands down to the top of Marco's pants, which would be without a belt, for Marco doesn't own any. Jean's index fingers would hook into two of the other's unoccupied belt loops, and pull his hips flush against his own. And then he would roll them. And, oh lord, that would feel heavenly enough for a quiet moan from the black haired boy. Marco would feel Jean grin slightly on his jaw, and Jean would roll his hips again, doing it so perfectly that Marco couldn't keep the moans in. He would be way too embarrassed to the sounds and after a while just bring up a hand to cover his mouth and therefor muffle the noises that girls are supposed to make, dammit, not guys. But _of fucking course_  Jean wouldn't be okay with this, and he would cease decorating Marco's throat with lovebites only to nip at Marco's hand. He would whisper in a raspy, seductive voice how if Marco wanted to stump the loudness of his moans, that he would more than happily supply his mouth, which would in turn have Marco lowering his hands and whimpering in a needy fashion as he would reconnect their mouths and move against Jean's hips in a similar fashion at the same time, eliciting sounds from both of them.

 They would do this for a long while, relishing in the amazing friction before Jean would stop kissing Marco to tug off his tight shirt, which allowed Marco to trace his hands along Jean's barely-there abs that were decorated with tattoos Marco has seen plenty of times, along with the barbells pierced into Jean's nipples, during heat waves and pool visits spent together. When Jean would stop grinding against Marco, it would be for good fucking reason, for he would move his hand to the button on the freckled boy's jeans, flicking it through the fabric behind it and sliding down the zipper. Marco would groan at such a restraint finally releasing him, and the fact he would already be painfully hard just from kissing and a bit of touching would be a touch humiliating, but he would find it incredibly difficult to think when Jean would press his palm just slightly on his member above his briefs, because holy hell that single touch would feel fucking fantastic. The barely shorter man's lips would be back on Marco's after a moan would escape them. The taller one just wouldn't care enough to pull away or hold back the noises and simply putting his hands on the small of Jean's back and kissing him harder- and whoa, when did this kiss get tongue involved?

 And the thoughts really just get a lot, lot, lot worse as they go on. Thoughts like how Marco would need support from the counter as Jean shoved his tongue inside of him, how Jean would murmur more filthy things in his ears as he fit three heavily lubricated fingers in place of his tongue, how Jean would pound into him relentlessly while Marco was bent over the counter and screaming Jean's name, how Jean would bite him on his neck hard enough to draw blood as he came.

 When in his mind Jean's final grunt sounds, and they're panting trying to catch their breaths, his cheeks get hot, because holy shit he really just thought about his best friend fucking him in his kitchen. Oh, God, what if someone can mind read? Oh, please, that's ridiculous. But really- Marco should check to make sure no one can read his mind.

 _Okay, um,_  Marco thought. Usually when he thought embarrassing thoughts in different classes, he did this just to make sure no one knew what he was thinking. _If you can read my mind, cough into your left hand._

 He thought- hoped- no one was going to cough. The rational part of him _knew_  no one was going to cough, for fuck's sake. No one else had ever coughed when he'd done this before.

 But the distinguished sound of coughing sneaking into the air catches Marco's attention, and to the black haired boy's utter horror, he sees Jean coughing into his left hand.

 _Oh, please no- it has to be just a coincidence..._  Marco covers his mouth with his hands as he stares at Jean with an entirely red face. Well, I mean if it was, it doesn't hurt to ask. If it's untrue, the only person who will know he asked such a silly question will be himself. _Jean, can you read my mind? Do you know what I just thought?_

 Jean turns his head slightly to look at Marco from the corner of his eyes, and sneaks an arm behind Armin's chair to give Marco a thumbs up and a suggestive smirk.

 And then a few minutes later, Mr. Smith is scolding him for snickering when Marco fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: SnK school AU where Person A is thinking embarrassing or lewd thoughts then getting worried someone can mind read and panicking and thinking for someone to cough if they could read their mind. Person B coughs."
> 
> my friend told me the prompt and i just couldnt help myself okay
> 
> i know im not the best writer and theres probably a lot of mistakes buT I DONT CarE BeCAUsE IT MADE ME laUgH EVeN THoUgH IT ISnT fuNnY oKAy
> 
> the comment box is ur friend pls inform me how i did and how i can do better
> 
> i will admit i first thought of making this mikasasha but then i didnt and i have no idea why there really needs to be more fanfiction for mikasasha
> 
> there needs to be more everything for mikasasha
> 
> why isnt mikasasha the most popular pairing in the fandom im so mad
> 
> i also have a tumblr that no one is gonna check out and i have no idea how to make a link in this so its at the domain http://mikasasha.god.jp/ and my url is memekasasha go wild
> 
> edit: i have finally reached the milestone of 420 hits literally nothing could be better
> 
> edit: 100 kudos! u guys are the sweetest <3


End file.
